Tudo por amor
by Alia Light
Summary: Oneshot! X sofre por ver a mulher amada se preparando para casar com outro homem, e decide se afastar dela. Mas será que é isso que ela quer? O resumo é péssimo, mas a história é passável. WARNING: Inadequado para menores por ser LEMON!


Alia Light: Aqui estamos, depois da minha primeira tentativa frustrada de fazer um crossover, tento outra modalidade de história. Mas cuidado, pois esta é completamente inadequada para menores de 18 anos por conter linguagem excessivamente forte e cenas lemon, o que significa que haverão cenas de sexo explícito. Mas, os menores de idade que forem excessivamente pervertidos e insistirem em ler, será por sua conta e risco. Depois não me mandem emails dizendo que eu não avisei e que vocês tiveram pensamentos ruins por isso. Eu avisei.

PS: Todos aqueles que não gostam de lemon e ficam enchendo a paciência dos autores com comentários engraçadinhos, abstenham-se de comentar, de preferência não leiam, ou mandem emails para E adoradores do 'par' X/Zero, pra vocês o que eu mando é isso.

_**Disclaimer: **_A sérieMega Man X não me pertence. Pertence à Capcom. Eu só estou usando os personagens para minhas loucuras xD.

E qualquer comentário que estiver entre parênteses é doidice da autora xD. Não considerem.

**Tudo por Amor**

Giga City, 17 de abril de 21XX.

Poderia ser um dia completamente normal na base dos Maverick Hunters, não fosse à paz que reinava no mundo desde a última e definitiva derrota de Sigma, e a alegria nervosa dos Hunters. Uma das navegadoras mais conhecidas e consideradas de toda a corporação, a navegadora Alia Michiru, irá casar dentro de poucas horas com um dos mais renomados cientistas Reploid do mundo: Gate. Ninguém negava que ele foi um Maverick, que ele espalhou o pior tipo do vírus Sigma pelo mundo. Mas agora ele se regenerou, está mudado. Tanto que fabricou o antídoto para o vírus, erradicando então os Mavericks, e reatou o antigo relacionamento com Alia, que mantinham desde a faculdade, e pelo jeito é pra valer. Mas há uma pessoa que não está exatamente feliz com tudo isso. Trata-se do lendário Hunter X, aquele que derrotou sozinho quase um milhão de Mavericks com as próprias mãos. Ele mantinha uma amizade extraordinária com ela, mas ela agora estava casando, e ele tomara a difícil decisão de afastar-se dela, de amá-la de longe, mas parece que ele já não suportava mais.

"X, não fique com essa cara de velório. Há muitas outras mulheres no mundo, cara. Levanta essa cabeça, enxuga essas lágrimas e parte pra outra!", Zero tenta levantar a moral do parceiro e irmão.

"Não consigo...", foi sua única resposta.

"Ah, dá um tempo, X. Como uma garota conseguiu virar sua cabeça a ponto de deixar você assim?", Zero perguntou.

Com isso X começa a chorar. Zero não acredita no que vê.

"Cadê aquele cara forte que eu conheci? Aquele que uma vez me disse que nunca iria amar ninguém para dedicar-se ao seu trabalho e permitir que outros amem em paz? Aquele cara que me deixou chorar no ombro dele quando fui forçado a matar Iris! O que aconteceu, X?"

X chorava cada vez mais sentidamente. Seus soluços eram capazes de derreter o mais duro dos corações. Zero já não suportava mais ver seu irmão naquele estado. Já faz muito tempo que X estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua navegadora e amiga, mas nunca fora capaz de confessar seus sentimentos a ela. Agora ela está casando, e ele está resignado a agüentar a dor de um amor não-correspondido. Porém ele chora como uma criança querendo colo. Zero não agüenta mais e arremessa o punho fechado no rosto de X, que cai estonteado.

"Que porra foi essa, Zero?", X perguntou com a voz tomada por uma súbita ira.

"Você não foi homem o suficiente pra enfrentar a situação, pra dizer na lata o que sentia por ela sem medo de um fora. Não foi homem o suficiente pra honrar a barba e lutar por Alia, não importando o que acontecesse. Agora tá aí, chorando pelos cantos porque perdeu a mulher que ama sem ao menos lutar por ela e ainda me pergunta que porra foi essa de eu ter socado as tuas ventas. Reage, homem, antes que seja tarde demais e ela se case com aquele filho da puta!", Zero quase grita essas palavras na cara do X.

X retribui o favor. Também mete a mão na cara do Zero, que levanta rosnando e avança em cima dele. Os dois rolam pelo chão até que batem em uma parede, com Zero por cima, cheio de hematomas no rosto. Ele preparou o punho pra bater no irmão, mas percebeu que este chorava descontroladamente. Baixou o punho e ajudou o irmão a levantar-se.

"Ei cara, foi mal... eu não queria...", Zero começa a se desculpar, enquanto X limpa o rosto sujo de sangue misturado às lágrimas, soluçando. Iris aparece, terminando a briga. Ela fora reconstruída com a ajuda de Alia e Douglas, que se compadeceram do choro do Zero e a reconstruíram, tal e qual ela era. Agora, ela e Zero mantém um relacionamento que está caminhando para o casamento.

"Parem os dois! Ou senão vou mandar trancar os dois na prisão lá embaixo!", Iris ameaçou.

"Faça o que ia fazer, Zero. Não me importo mais. Manda esse soco duma vez. Eu merecia essa porrada mesmo.", X diz de cabeça baixa.

"X, por favor...", Zero ia começar mas foi interrompido por Iris.

"X, eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo. Pode chorar à vontade, que é isso que você precisa."

"Iris, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?", Zero pergunta, "eu estou tentando levantar a moral dele e você diz exatamente o contrário?"

"Levantar a moral dele dizendo aquelas coisas? Zero, às vezes eu não te entendo", ela se volta para X, "Sei o que você está pensando. Está pensando em ir ao casamento dela e impedir que ela se case com Gate, mas por outro lado não quer estragar a felicidade dela. Afinal, você não sabe nem se ela o ama, não é, X?", disse ela, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes dele.

"Eu sou assim tão transparente, Iris? Tem alguma coisa escrita na minha cara?", X pergunta surpreendido.

"Pra quem tem um pouco de experiência em perdas amorosas e um pouco de sensibilidade, sim, X.", Iris responde.

X solta um suspiro pesado. "A minha vida é uma merda. Quando eu finalmente consigo meu objetivo maior que foi espalhar a paz, vem esse problema que não vai me deixar viver em paz... por que eu fui me apaixonar? POR QUÊ?", solta um gemido e começa a chorar de novo. Iris aconchega a cabeça dele em seu colo, o que deixa Zero um pouco enciumado, mas que diabo! Era preciso animar seu irmão. E afinal, ele é a fim de outra.

"Puta que pariu...", disse Zero, para que só X e Iris pudessem ouvir.

"O que foi, Zero?", disse Iris.

"Alia está vindo. Acho que está te procurando, Iris."

"Merda...", foi tudo o que X disse quando se retirou, pra não ter que encarar aquela que o faz chorar tanto.

"Ei X, volte aqui, não fuja!", uma voz assustadoramente familiar faz X acelerar o passo.

"Merda, ele fugiu", disse Alia, "quando é que ele vai perceber que eu não mordo?"

"Talvez quando você prestar um pouquinho mais de atenção nele", Iris revida.

"Iris, eu não posso ficar prestando atenção em outros homens, principalmente quando esse homem é gatinho como o X"

"É. Um gatinho mimado e chorão", disse Zero quase achando graça.

"Ei, afinal pra onde ele foi com tanta pressa? Eu queria falar um instante com ele", Alia parecia tensa.

"Hã? Traindo o marido antes de subir ao altar com ele? Eu achei que você não seria capaz de tal sacanagem, Alia", Zero achou extremamente engraçado e começou a rir.

"Não é nada do que você está pensando, seu mente pornográfica. Eu quero falar com ele, mas não é sobre esse tipo de coisa."

"Bom, não cabe a eu saber o que meu irmão faz ou o que deixa de fazer, vai lá"

Alia então vai até onde X adora se esconder: no último andar da base. 'Quando ele está perturbado, ele gosta de ver o pôr-do-sol. Talvez ele esteja lá', ela pensou.

Não se enganava: lá estava ele, debruçado sobre o parapeito do terraço, olhando tristemente a agonia do grande disco esbraseado, morrendo aos poucos atrás do Monte Fuji. (afinal, ele é japonês ou não é?)

"Eu sabia que você ainda ia me encontrar", disse X em um tom meio triste.

"Um dia você me disse que quando se sentia triste ou aborrecido, vinha até aqui pra clarear a mente. O que exatamente está te perturbando, X?", Alia disse isso em um tom tão doce que X sentiu um leve arrepio, como se a voz dela acariciasse seus ouvidos. (Reploids se arrepiam? XD)

'Bela deixa pra dizer a ela o que sente', X diz a si mesmo, ' mas que diabos eu estou pensando? Ela vai casar seu merda!'. "Não, eu só estava refletindo um pouco"

"Você é e sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso, X. Se não quiser me contar, tudo bem...", ela se vira em direção à porta, preparando-se pra sair, quando X a segura pelo braço.

"Não... quero dizer... não é que eu não queira te contar... é que eu não posso te contar...", ele gagueja tudo.

"Não, tudo bem, se não pode me contar eu compreendo. Mas eu vim falar com você sobre outra coisa"

"E... o que seria?", X tentou se interessar, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela mulher formosa à sua frente vestida de noiva. Mas que porra! Tenho que prestar atenção.

"Sabe, X, eu tenho a sua amizade na mais alta conta... você é como um irmão pra mim...", 'bela mentira, Alia...' ela pensou. "E eu gostaria muito que você me levasse até o altar... se você puder, é claro."

"É claro que eu posso, Alia!", ele responde prontamente. 'Droga, acabei de aceitar uma facada mortal no peito'. Então ela faz uma coisa que ele não esperava. Ela dá um abraço carinhoso nele, deixando-o confuso durante alguns segundos, mas ele rapidamente se refaz e retribui o abraço.

"Obrigada, X... não sabe o quanto você me faz feliz..."

Ele não diz nada, apenas aperta-a mais um pouco contra seu próprio corpo, o que já é uma resposta. Ficam um bom tempo assim.

"Bom, você tem que terminar de se arrumar", ele diz, quebrando o gostoso silêncio que havia entre eles.

"Tudo bem... obrigada novamente...", Alia vai embora, deixando X sozinho com seus pensamentos ruins.

'Por que, Deus, por quê?', Alia começa a brigar com ela mesma. 'X é um homem maravilhoso, é como um irmão pra mim... Não minta mais, Alia, você o ama mais que o Gate, você o quer mais que o Gate... Mas que demônios eu estou pensando? Não posso pensar essas coisas. Gate será o meu marido, mas não posso casar-me com um homem que eu já não amo... Pare com isso, Alia!', e enquanto ela se arrumava, ela continuava a discutir consigo mesma.

Enquanto isso, X se arrumava em seu quarto. As lágrimas começavam a deixá-lo cego. Sentia seu espírito mortalmente ferido, o que se refletia em seu corpo. De repente ele leva a mão ao peito, sentindo uma dor insuportável. Ele percebeu o que iria acontecer e chamou pelo irmão, pela cunhada, por alguém que passasse por ali.

"X! que foi, que foi?", Zero abre, ou melhor, arromba a porta para ver X quase desmaiado, sentado no chão, apertando o peito com a mão direita.

"Ah, não, agora não, X...", Zero carrega X até a enfermaria, "Você tinha que ter esse ataque agora?"

X respirava com dificuldade, com a mão sempre no peito, por baixo do paletó que ele acabara de vestir.

"O que houve Zero?", pergunta o médico da base, chamado Life Saver.

"Esse rapazinho aqui se excedeu e agora teve outro ataque cardíaco. Agora eu quero que você o ponha de castigo aí!", Zero exclamou.

"Mas de novo, X? depois de todas as recomendações que te dei?", Life Saver repreende enquanto ajuda. X sabia de cor: não coma em excesso, não faça esforço e principalmente nada de emoções fortes e exageros. Logo ele, o emotivo. Logo ele, o exagerado.

"Mas você pensa que ele segue alguma? Agora pouco ele aceitou levar Alia até o altar!", Zero estava indignado.

Life Saver lança um olhar de estranheza para X.

"Você é masoquista, não é?", ele pergunta.

X retorna o olhar estranho, mesmo ofegante como estava. Life Saver dá um remédio a ele e ele toma, sentindo sua dor diminuir lentamente, sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ele solta um suspiro de alívio e tenta se levantar, mas é impedido pelo médico.

"Onde você pensa que vai?", ele pergunta.

"Vou terminar de me arrumar, oras.", ele retrucou.

"Escuta aqui, ô imbecil", Zero perdeu completamente a paciência, "se você sair desse quarto eu juro que te arrebento!"

"Ei! Vamos parar com idiotices e resolver isso como adultos! Zero, se seu irmão quer assim, deixa ele, é ele que se fode mesmo...", Life Saver perde a compostura.(Exato! XD)

X então deixou o quarto da enfermaria e foi ao seu próprio pra terminar de se vestir. Enquanto isso praguejava sua covardia por não ter lutado por Alia em voz alta.

"Merda... eu deveria ao menos ter contado a ela o que sinto... mas aí ela ficaria preocupada em não me desapontar... por que eu tinha que amá-la tanto... ah, Alia... se ao menos você soubesse o quanto eu te amo... mas você não vai saber. Já que não tive coragem pra ao menos falar com ela, vou ao menos amá-la de longe... depois desse casamento, vou pedir minha transferência daqui para a 15ª Base Amazônica dos Maverick Hunters. Talvez lá eu a esqueça..."

No exato momento que X se humilhava perante si mesmo, Alia passava pelo corredor comum, havia terminado de se arrumar. A porta do quarto de X estava aberta, mas ele nem notou que ela estava ouvindo tudo.

A igreja estava bem cheia, todo mundo queria ver o casamento. Mas os Hunters também queriam ver a reação do Comandante X, quando ela desse o sim. Gate estava já no altar, esperando por ela. Zero olhava pra ele de uma maneira hostil.

"Filho da puta... pensa que eu esqueci o que fez com meu DNA? Um dia você paga pelo que fez a mim e o que está fazendo ao meu irmão.", Zero diz baixinho.

"Zero, eu sei que você ainda tem ressentimentos em relação ao Gate, mas, bem ou mal, Alia vai casar com ele.", Iris replica no mesmo tom de voz.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela marcha nupcial que havia começado a tocar quando X e Alia entraram na Igreja de braço dado.

'É o fim... Ela vai casar com ele... Naquele altar vão morrer todas as minhas esperanças, todos os meus anseios, todos os meus desejos... Eu serei sacrificado naquele altar pela felicidade dela... ', X pensava com desgosto.

'Não consigo olhar para o rosto dele... Seus olhos tem uma expressão de derrota, apesar do rosto tentar sorrir... Minha vontade é dar um abraço nele e fazer com que ele pare de chorar... Não, eu tenho que fazer o que vim fazer!', o que Alia ouviu no quarto de X mexeu com ela.

Os dois andavam lentamente em direção ao altar, até que chegam ao seu destino. X entrega seu coração a Gate, que tem um sorriso entre vitorioso e desdenhoso no rosto. Sem lançar um último olhar a Alia, ele se vira e vai embora, sentando-se no lugar ao lado de Iris.

"Não fica assim não, X, pense que ela estará feliz...", Iris fala pra ele, acariciando os cabelos dele de novo.

"Me sinto derrotado... principalmente porque não lutei por ela... jamais vou me perdoar...", foi a única coisa que X disse.

"Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Alia Michiru e Gate Koizumi.", o padre disse alto e claro.

"Acho que não vou agüentar...", disse X.

"Agüenta firme, irmãozinho", Zero incentiva.

"Mas... antes de começarmos...", o padre pareceu preocupado, "se há alguém com algum motivo para que esta união não seja consumada, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre."

Neste exato momento, um silêncio mortal caiu sobre toda a assembléia. Era um silêncio tão profundo que podia-se ouvir o barulho dos passos das formigas. Alia tinha a atenção presa em X, que não disse palavra alguma, apenas deixava as lágrimas fluírem livremente pelo seu rosto.

"Ei, espere um instantinho aí, seu filho da puta!", alguém gritou da porta da igreja.

Gate se vira assustado só pra ver Nana na porta olhando ameaçadoramente pra ele.

"Você tem um impedimento?", o padre perguntou.

"Sim, padre. Eu estou grávida desse homem!", ela gritou com toda a força.

A assembléia deixa escapar um 'ooooooooooooohhhhh!'. X não estava dando a mínima.

Alia estava extremamente enfurecida por dentro, Gate a havia traído antes mesmo de subir ao altar com ela. "Explique-se imediatamente, senhor Koizumi", ela disse.

"A-Alia, ela está louca, não sabe o que diz, meu amor, é uma desequilibrada qualquer..."

"É mesmo? Pois eu não acho. Quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.", não queiram saber como Alia fica quando está raivosa.

"Bom, isso não é propriamente um impedimento, desculpe-me.", o padre disse.

"Aff!", foi tudo o que Nana disse. "Mas você vai ter que assumir, seu cachorro tarado"

"Bem,", disse o padre, "como mais ninguém se manifestou, podemos dar início à nossa celebração."

Alia lança um olhar para Gate. Se olhares matassem, ele estaria durinho no chão.

Seguiu-se o canto de entrada e a leitura da Bíblia (bom, como era a religião da maioria, muitos reploids seguiram a religião católica. Apenas Alia não era assim tão religiosa, afinal ela é cientista e engenheira). Então, depois de uma enrolação dos carambas onde até a autora ficou entediada, veio o momento mortal de todo casamento.

"Gate Koizumi, você aceita Alia Michiru como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, por todos os dias de sua vida?", o padre pergunta.

"Eu aceito.", Gate responde prontamente.

"Alia Michiru, você aceita Gate Koizumi como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, por todos os dias de sua vida?"

Antes da resposta, há um silêncio agoniante na assembléia.

"Não.", Alia responde.

A assembléia toda levanta escandalizada. Zero estava de queixo no chão. X estava completamente chocado pelo que acabara de ouvir. Não estava prestando atenção na cerimônia, por isso não entendia por que ela não aceitou. Mas ela mesma deu a explicação.

"Não vou me casar com você, Gate. Você estava me enganando! Você é um cara falso, sem-vergonha, cachorro!", Alia bradou na cara dele.

"Alia, eu não acredito que você acreditou naquela lorota da Nana! Ela quer nos separar, meu amor!", Gate tenta resolver.

"Lorota? Você acha que aquilo é o quê? Enchimento? Ainda mais por dentro da pele!", ela estava furiosa.

"Alia, calma meu bem...", Gate tenta remendar a situação.

"Não! Sai daqui! Não quero mais olhar pra sua cara! Sai!", Alia joga o véu no chão e sai correndo da igreja, seguida por Nana, com nojo do Gate.

"Alia, espera, calma!", X corre atrás dela.

Gate fica com cara de tacho no altar, mas muda a expressão para uma de ódio.

"Nana! Sua puta bucetuda, tu vai me pagar! Nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno pra acabar contigo!"

O choro foi inevitável. Alia chorava em seu quarto, não de tristeza, mas de ódio. Ódio do Gate, por ele tê-la enganado, e ódio de si mesma, por ter ferido aquele que ela ama.

"Posso entrar?", X aparece à porta do quarto dela.

Ela se assusta um pouco, mas se refaz rapidamente. "Claro, X, entra".

"Você está bem, Alia?", ele pergunta preocupado.

"É... eu estou... no limite do possível.", ela diz. E chora de novo.

X não agüenta aquela cena. Sente uma opressão horrível no peito, como se alguém estivesse arrancando seu coração. Ele encaminha-se até ela, que estava sentada na cama, e abraça-a protetor. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e continua a chorar.

"Como ele pôde me enganar daquele jeito... como...", ela repetia enquanto soluçava.

"Alia, calma... por favor... pare de chorar... não agüento te ver assim...", ele passava a mão pelos cabelos macios dela.

"Ele é um canalha, isso é o que ele é...", ela pragueja, xinga, faz tudo pra extravasar a raiva. X ouve tudo pacientemente, recebendo-a de quando em quando nos braços para ela chorar.

"Tá bom, tá bom, tudo bem...", X põe ela no colo como se ela fosse um bebê, "já passou, não fica assim...", de repente ele sente um calor intenso no corpo. O desejo começa a querer tomar conta dele.

"Tá... desculpa por ter falado tudo aquilo, tá?", ela sorri pra ele.

"Não se preocupe", ele respondeu.

"Preciso trocar de roupa, X", ela diz. Ainda estava completamente vestida de noiva. X se levanta para sair do quarto, mas é detido por ela.

"Não... fica aqui... ainda preciso conversar com você...", ele fica todinho arrepiado, mas se controla e senta-se de novo na cama enquanto ela apanha uma muda de roupa e vai até o banheiro se trocar.

'O que será que ela quer comigo?', ele pensa, 'será que ainda quer desabafar?'

Quando ela sai do banheiro, o estado de X piora. Ela está de camisola, não é uma peça reveladora, mas é o suficiente para a imaginação de X. 'Não, X, pare de pensar essas coisas'

"Eu só precisava ficar um pouco mais confortável...", Alia se justifica.

X continua de queixo caído. Tentava falar alguma coisa, mas da boca não saía nenhum som. Alia rola de rir por dentro, mas está com um médio sorriso no rosto. Ela senta ao lado dele na cama e o abraça carinhosa.

"É... Alia... o que você ainda tem pra falar comigo?", X gagueja a pergunta

"X, o que eu vou falar agora é sério, eu queria muito que você me olhasse bem nos olhos enquanto eu falo, tá?"

Ele movimenta a cabeça positivamente. Ela começa a falar enquanto ele se perde nos orbes azuis que são os olhos dela.

"X, eu disse lá na igreja que a gravidez da Nana foi a minha razão pra não casar com Gate. Foi, mas não foi a única."

X se sentia cada vez mais chocado. Alia estava se abrindo com ele como nunca tinha feito antes. Ela prossegue.

"A nossa amizade era muito especial pra mim, X. Você é o meu porto seguro, sabia? Não consigo desabafar com outra pessoa senão você..."

"Alia, me sinto sinceramente elogiado pela consideração que você tem comigo. Mas seja direta, você me deixa ansioso assim"

"Bem, então vamos direto ao ponto, se você prefere assim...", Alia respira fundo, "X, eu passei esta tarde pelo corredor comum, e não pude deixar de ouvir o que você falava..."

X sentiu como se ela tivesse lhe dado um murro em pleno peito. Ele tremia todo, completamente nervoso. "Alia... não leve em consideração o que eu disse, por favor... eu estava desequilibrado na hora, tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria... por favor, não leve em conta..."

"Não, X.", ela disse, "Eu pensei que você estava apenas confundindo um pouco as coisas, mas na hora do casamento, vi sua expressão de derrota, suas lágrimas, seu silêncio...", ele vê as lágrimas voltarem ao rosto dela, "A razão e o coração travaram uma guerra dentro de mim naquele momento. A razão dizia que eu deveria casar com Gate, pois seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, mas o coração gritava que não, que não, não podia me casar com ele, que o homem da minha vida estava ali sentado se desfazendo em lágrimas, morrendo silenciosamente, me deixando cometer o maior erro da minha vida somente por amor..."

Os olhos de X estavam do tamanho de pratos (se é que vocês me entendem). Isso significaria que Alia...

"E agora, X, eu só queria te dizer que aquela traição do Gate foi só desculpa. Na verdade, você foi meu motivo principal."

"Alia, você...", ele tentou articular as palavras mas ela pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

"Eu te amo, Xavier Light"

Foi o que bastou. X sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, curvando-se, mas Alia tratou de acalmá-lo, deitando-o em sua cama.

"Eu ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi? Eu não estou sonhando? E como você sabe meu nome?", X perguntou, ofegante.

"Acalme-se primeiro, depois a gente fala sobre isso tá?", Alia dizia enquanto afrouxava as roupas dele. Ele estava se sentindo como se tivesse morrido e chegado ao paraíso, mas ainda sentindo um pouco de dor, e respirando com alguma dificuldade.

Ela foi tirando-lhe o paletó, a gravata, a camisa, e desafivelou o cinto. Fazia isso com extremo cuidado, pois a última coisa que queria era machucá-lo mais. Quase perdeu a respiração quando terminou a tarefa. X tinha um corpo maravilhoso, resultado de treinamento forte e missões contínuas, porém estava aqui e ali marcado por cicatrizes, quase todas velhos ferimentos de batalha.

"Já se sente mais calmo?", ela perguntou suavemente, debruçando-se sobre ele.

"Ai... acho que sim...", ela sentia ele respirar forte contra seu peito.

"Foi exatamente o que você ouviu, X. Sem acrescentar uma vírgula. Eu amo você. Eu não sei como eu fui tão pateta pra não enxergar o que acontecia comigo, como eu fui tão burra...", ela foi se aconchegando no peito bem definido dele, enquanto ele acariciava a cabeça dela. "Eu só não quero que você peça sua transferência daqui, não vá embora, eu te amo tanto..."

X estava completamente sem palavras. Ele se limitava a passar a mão pela cabeça dela, e mesmo isso começou a lhe causar problemas. O corpo dele estava incrivelmente quente, o desejo estava a ponto de subir-lhe à cabeça. De repente ele perdeu o controle de sua mão, que fazia um trajeto descendente até as costas dela. Mas, voltando à razão, ele tratou de fazer a mão parar.

"Mas X, você está tão calado, até parece que perdeu a língua...", então pela cabeça de Alia passou uma idéia picante. Inclinou-se para ele e o beijou, mas um beijo profundo, onde a língua dela entrava pela boca dele, como a procurar-lhe a língua.

X foi pego de guarda baixa pelo ataque dela, mas foi seduzido pelo sabor de seu beijo, pela textura de seus lábios, e principalmente pela sensação deliciosa de ter a língua dela dentro da boca. Retribuiu o beijo, porém o dele foi muito mais ardente, a ponto de rolar na cama com ela. Separaram-se por pura falta de ar.

"Acho que você não perdeu a língua, X", ela disse em um tom entre provocante e brincalhão. "Mas você estava muito calado. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para soltar a sua língua"

"E você ainda quer que eu diga alguma coisa depois que você ouviu tudo aquilo? Ah, Alia, eu não te entendo."

"Mas diga agora, o que realmente sente por mim, X?", ela queria saber.

"É exatamente aquilo, Alia. Eu amo você de todo o coração... Amo você com tudo o que tenho... Tudo o que sou... Sou capaz de dar minha vida por você, de renunciar a tudo só pra te ver feliz..."

"Isoo você não precisa dizer, X. Você demonstrou isso.", ela sorriu.

"Mas não é só isso, Alia. Não tenho mais vergonha de dizer que te desejo, te quero como mulher... Neste exato momento estou te desejando, mas sabendo que você não vai me satisfazer, pois você me ama, mas certamente não me deseja..."

"Pois é exatamente aí que você se engana, X. Você acha que não te quero, mas a verdade é que muitas noites de sono você me roubou, porque eu vivia sonhando que você me amava... Eu te desejo sim, amor..."

Ele inclina os lábios à altura do ouvido dela e murmura com voz rouca, "Eu te quero muito, Alia...", beijando-lhe o pescoço. Nessa hora, Alia sente um calor irresistível percorrer todo o seu corpo, convergindo para suas partes mais íntimas. Ela aperta os lábios, para tentar suprimir um gemido, em vão, e as coxas, como que para apaziguar aquele calor de entranhas, também em vão, pois X estava descendo cada vez mais, indo em direção a seu colo, deixando um rastro ardente em seu caminho. Até que chegou a um ponto no qual não poderia avançar.

"Alia, por favor...", ele suplicou. "Posso?", a voz dele era rouca.

Ela desvencilha-se carinhosamente dos braços dele e se levanta da cama, seguida por ele.

"Por favor...", ele implorou a ela, as mãos trêmulas, os olhos brilhantes.

Ela virou de frente para ele, e o beijou novamente. Ele entrega-se totalmente ao beijo, e deixa o instinto guiar seus movimentos, sentindo o sangue do seu corpo concentrar-se em um único lugar, ao mesmo tempo que suas calças ficavam horrivelmente desconfortáveis. Ela sente as mãos dele mexendo em suas roupas, e separa-se dele, deixando cair a camisola que vestia, deixando apenas sua roupa íntima. (roupa íntima, entenda-se, sutiã e calcinha)

Ele separa-se dela e toma-a nos braços por alguns momentos, como que a admirá-la. Ela se sentia um pouco estranha, pois era a primeira vez que se mostrava a um homem. Com um olhar deslumbrado, ele escorrega as mãos pelas curvas dela, sentindo que a qualquer momento podia perder o controle e querer avançar mais ainda o sinal. Por fim mandou o controle pro diabo e beijou-a, apertando-a contra o corpo com força e friccionando sua masculinidade contra o corpo dela. Deitou-a na cama de novo e desvencilhou-se de suas calças, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo, que já denunciava o grau de excitação dele. A ereção parecia querer arrebentar a peça. (lol)

Ela recebe-o nos braços, deixando-o explorar seu corpo. Ele beijou-lhe a testa e foi descendo pelo corpo dela, detendo-se um pouquinho na boca. Suas mãos foram descendo pelas curvas acentuadas do corpo dela, quando ele resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela, acariciando, até que achou o fecho do sutiã. As mãos trêmulas dele alcançaram o fecho da peça e abriu-o, torturando-a de prazer. Jogando longe a roupa, ele continuou seu trajeto até que chegou ao colo. Ela solta um gemido. Ele acaricia um dos seios dela com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita continua descendo pelas curvas dela. Ele continua beijando o colo dela, ouvindo os gemidos dela, mas não descansará enquanto não ouvi-la gritar seu nome. X procura com a boca um dos bicos rosados, o que não lhe foi difícil encontrar, e Alia foi dominada por um prazer que só ele poderia lhe proporcionar. Ele acariciava com a língua o bico do seio dela, sugando devagar, enquanto sua mão direita entrava-lhe pela calcinha, fazendo-a gemer mais forte. Ele brinca um instante com ela, acariciando as bordas do sexo dela, mas para de brincar e resolve fazê-la ficar mais louca, deslizando seu dedo médio pela parte mais sensível de sua intimidade. Ela quase gritou de prazer. Ele continuava a acariciar a intimidade dela, massageando-lhe o sexo. Alia sentia o prazer aumentando cada vez mais até que ele parou de acariciar os seios dela e começou a baixar-lhe a calcinha, acompanhando o trajeto pelas pernas até vê-la fora do caminho, jogando-a longe (pra variar). Abrindo-lhe as pernas, mergulha de cabeça em sua feminilidade. Alia gemeu alto e agarrou-se ao travesseiro quando sentiu a língua dele deslizando pela sua intimidade úmida.

"Oh, Xavier...", ela gemia o nome dele, "por favor... faça logo... X... ohh..."

X atendeu ao pedido dela. Tirou a última peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo, revelando seus atributos a ela. Ela o esperava, vagamente envergonhada por ver aquele homem completamente nu, com seu membro rijo e forte. Mas toda a má impressão sumiu, quando ele se debruçou sobre o corpo dela, lançando-lhe um olhar suplicante.

"Alia... tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Não quer parar aqui?", ele perguntou.

Aquilo era uma demonstração de amor enorme. Alia sabia que X pararia se ela pedisse, mesmo que ele ficasse a noite toda se remoendo de desejo.

"Não, X. Nada vai me fazer parar agora...", ela respondeu.

"Eu não quero te machucar, querida... mas isso vai doer um pouquinho..."

"Não importa, X... eu sei que não vai ser por querer..."

X então segura com firmeza a vulva de Alia, escorregando lentamente para dentro dela. 'ela é tão quente por dentro...'. Ela sente ele entrando nela, 'Ele é tão... quente... e firme também...'. Mas há um momento que ele esbarra na barreira da virgindade. Ele junta toda a coragem que existe nele e dá a primeira estocada, fazendo-a finalmente sua.

Este é o único momento no qual Alia sente dor. Ela tentou segurar um grito, cerrando os dentes com força, mas as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. X se sentiu penalizado quando a viu chorar.

"Desculpa, meu amor, eu não queria... ah droga...", X se desculpava desesperadamente.

"Não, X... tá tudo bem... eu só quero um tempinho pra acostumar...", ela dizia com voz débil.

"Eu dou o tempo que você quiser, meu anjo...", ele disse, sentindo o sangue dela em seu membro.

Eles ficam um momento assim, até que Alia começou a mexer os quadris novamente, sinalizando que estava pronta. Ele então começou os movimentos, devagar, para não machucá-la mais. Essa ação produzia ondas de prazer em ambos os dois, que curtiam pela primeira vez a sensação de serem um só. Seus gemidos enchiam o quarto. Os movimentos de X começam a se fazer mais rápidos, mais fortes, chegando muito perto da violência. Foi então que X sentiu outra pontada forte no peito, fazendo-o parar por alguns minutos.

"Amor, você não pode fazer força! Pára, por favor!", Alia implorou.

"Não, Alia, agora não posso mais parar...", ele respondeu com voz entrecortada.

"Mas, X, você...", a voz dela se quebrou.

"Alia, se eu tiver de morrer, ao menos deixe-me morrer te amando..."

X continuou após um breve descanso. Aquele prazer que havia adormecido dentro deles devido ao descanso agora voltava com toda a força. Os gemidos ficavam mais altos e mais fortes. A cada estocada, Alia gemia descontroladamente, sentindo a mão de X cobrindo completamente seu seio esquerdo, Alia então sentiu que o clímax se aproximava...

"Xavier... meu amor... não vou mais resistir...", Alia gemeu.

"Alia... ALIA!", X também já estava quase explodindo.

Os dois se beijam convulsivamente, até que eles separam os lábios e se abraçam fortemente, soltando um grito de prazer, atingindo o orgasmo simultaneamente. Então eles se beijam de novo, agora mais calmamente, separando-se daquela união íntima. Alia se aconchega no peito dele, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dele voltarem ao normal, enquanto ele a abraçava, ajudando-a a aconchegar-se.

"Gostou, meu amor?", X pergunta inocentemente.

"Ainda precisa perguntar, docinho?", Alia respondeu, esfregando seu nariz no nariz dele. Ele sorri satisfeito.

"Que bom, assim meu esforço não foi em vão..."

"Falando em esforço, você não está mais com dor no peito, X?", ela pergunta preocupada.

"Não, meu amor, não se preocupe... mas... eu só queria que você respondesse a pergunta que você deixou no ar..."

"Que pergunta, amor?", ela parecia confusa.

"Como você descobriu o meu nome inteiro?", ele quis saber.

"Bom...", ela começa, "é que eu estava mexendo nos arquivos e vi a sua ficha. Eu fiquei até espantada quando vi que seu nome era Xavier...", ela ri.

"É... já que você não vai mais casar, você aceitaria me dar uma chance?", ele pergunta tenso.

"Quê?", ela pergunta surpresa.

"Você quer namorar comigo?", ele propõe.

Ela pensa por alguns segundos, mas finalmente responde, "Sim, eu aceito, Xavier.".

Ele a abraça apertado, deixando que ela faça o mesmo. Estava muito feliz, mas sentia-se tão cansado... a qualquer momento ele podia dormir sem aviso, então ele dá um beijo na testa dela, dizendo "boa noite, amor, tenha bons sonhos".

"Eu só terei bons sonhos se sonhar com você, X.",ela brincou.

Então, os dois amantes caíram nos braços de Morfeu, entrando em um sono delicioso, tendo a tranqüila certeza de que satisfizeram um ao outro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Você gostou? Não gostou? Quer me bater na cara? Deixe um comentário!

Eba! Primeiro lemon em português de MMX no E o primeiro X/Alia em português! E lemon! Yaoi Hater, é nós vagabundo! Ajudando o casal mais perfeito e mais negado de MMX a levantar-se contra a onda de yaoi presente na seção Mega Man!(principalmente em espanhol, com a exceção de nuestros amigos ESTRATOSNESIS e doc.exe) Mas nunca esquecendo dos já existentes, como a trilogia 'When you come back to me/Ground Zero/Endgame' escrita por Classic Cowboy(infelizmente está em inglês), ou a de Gardian X(também em inglês), Mah-Xien(precisa repetir?) e outros. A autora está ficando doida, lembrando-se de todos os autores que puseram um X/Alia em suas histórias... E olha que não são muitos! Ying-Fa, eu consegui! Qualquer dia eu faço um de CCS...

Vejam se conseguem pôr ao menos um comentário, não custa...

_**Alia Light**_


End file.
